Darkness Ridge
by FlamingDragonofDeath
Summary: A young eevee's innocent life is shattered one day when her family and her entire tribe was killed in front of her own eyes. Angered and scarred, she abandons her best friend and ventures out in hope to find the ones who killed her family. Now taking OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! My fourth story! Please read and review, and I'm really sorry it's so short! I promise, I'll make the next chapter longer AND I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some new OCs from you guys! Thanks! And here we gooooo!**

A young eevee was lying on a bed of grass. She flipped onto her side, moaning. Finally, her eyes shot open and she jolted upward. She banged her head on the low ceiling of her 'room'. She stepped out of the bed and walked out the small door, barely squeezing through. She turned around to see that she had been sleeping in a fallen tree's trunk. She yawned, checking her fur for bugs or critters that could have been crawling all over her while she was sleeping. She shuddered at the thought. As she walked out of the shadow of the tree, her black fur stood out against the bright ground. Her puffy red fur around her neck and tail glinted in the sun. Her bright red eyes shone intensely as she attempted to adjust to the bright light of noon. Shaking her fur, she trotted away from her grass bed, attempting to navigate her way through the unfamiliar woods. Perking her ears, she listened for the sound of rushing water. She faintly heard it among the other forest sounds. Rushing over, she closed her eyes, following her senses telling her where to go. She skidded to a halt in front of a large river. She poked it with her paw, testing its temperature. Finding it was nice and cool, she submerged her body into the water. She slowly lifted her head out of the water, taking in her surroundings. She heard the sound of paws on leaves and dirt.

"Celeste! Where are you? Hey- Ow! Celeste!" The eevee listened closely at the strange noise calling her name. Suddenly, a zigzagoon tumbled out of the dense forest, followed by three or four Beedrill. They turned around and flew back, mumbling something. The eevee gasped at the sight, running to the aid of the zigzagoon.

"Raife?" She spoke, asking the zigzagoon. It opened its eyes.

"Celeste!" The pokemon exclaimed, jumping up and rubbing the eevee affectionately. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" scolded the zigzagoon, Raife. Celeste looked around.

"You tell me! I don't know where I am. I remember yesterday…" Celeste thought. "Uh… What happened yesterday?"

-- FLASHBACK --

_Celeste looked around, carefully examining her surroundings._

_"Raife! It's safe! You can come out now!" she said. Raife yelped as he tumbled out of a tree, falling in front of Celeste. Celeste giggled a little and sighed. "You need to work on that. How many times is that now?"_

_"None of your business." Said Raife, slightly annoyed. Celeste chuckled, looking forward again as the zigzagoon brushed himself off._

_"Come on, you're my best friend. You don't have to get angry with me." She said as she began to walk away. Raife huffed and walked along side her._

_"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Raife. Celeste shrugged. "I just came with you because I wanted to get away from the family for once, you know?" explained Raife. Celeste nodded._

_"Me too. I thought it might be nice to walk with just my best friend for once." Said Celeste. Raife blushed, looking away._

_"Hey, Celeste… I want to ask you something. Do you-" Before he could finish, a mightyena jumped down from a tree, landing swiftly. Another mightyena jumped on one side of it, and another tunneling out from the ground. Celeste's fur bristled as Raife hid behind her._

_"Hey, little ones. How's about you come with us for a second? You know it's not safe to walk by yourselves." Said the mightyena on the farthest left. He laughed and Raife shuddered._

_"Yeah… We could take you safely home." Said the one on the farthest right. She held out her paw. Celeste reached out and bit it. The mightyena cried out, rubbing her paw. The one in the middle just sat there, staring at the two little pokemon in front._

_"Alright." The mightyena in the middle said. "Have it your way." It jumped upward, throwing a Shadow Ball at Celeste. Raife shoved her away, barely evading the projectile himself. The other mightyena, the only girl, tunneled into the ground, shooting upward under Raife, sending him flying in the air._

_"You don't __**ever **__attempt to injure me! I am the master of ground moves!" She roared and the earth shook, sending Celeste off her feet. The other mightyena stepped in front of the mightyena using Earthquake._

_"My turn. I am the master of grass type moves!" He laughed as vines shot out of the ground, stopping the earthquake. The vines pinned Celeste to the ground. Raife finally came shooting down to the ground, slamming into it. He shook his head before running forward while leaving a trail of white behind him. "Quick Attack won't hurt me!" yelled the pokemon, shooting leaves out. Raife winced and growled as the leaves cut his fur and skin. Celeste watched her friend as he blocked the leaves in front of her. The last mightyena jumped above the others._

_"I am the master of the sky!" He yelled, glowing white and crashing into Raife. Raife grabbed the mightyena's snout with his mouth, throwing it to the ground. The other mightyenas stopped their attacks. Raife turned around._

_"Let's go, Celeste!" He ran off, but Celeste was so tired from being crushed by Frenzy Plant that she collapsed._

-- END OF FLASHBACK --

Celeste shuddered at the thought of the three mightyena. She turned to Raife.

"Are you okay, by the way? What happened after I blacked out?" she asked. Raife shrugged.

"I didn't know you weren't following me until I was far away from where we were attacked. I don't know who saved you." He said. Celeste sighed. "We better go back to the camp." The camp is where Celeste and Raife's families live. Celeste nodded as they began to walk over to the camp. As soon as they both made it, the two gasped and stared at the sight. The whole camp was in flames. Celeste turned to see mightyena everywhere. One was shooting flames, burning the logs and trees. One was pumping water at some pokemon, drowning them. Celeste recognized three of the mightyena. One was using Aerial Ace and slamming into tall trees, causing them to collapse. Another was using Leaf Storm, driving pokemon back. The last was using Earthquake, causing trees to collapse on the pokemon. Celeste began to run forward, but was stopped. Raife had grabbed her fluffy tail, holding her in place.

"Let go of me!!" she screamed. Raife shook his head.

"If you go down there, you'll be killed!" He yelled back to her. Celeste vigorously shook her head.

"Do you not realize that it's our family down there? They could be dying, and all you care about if yourself!" Celeste ripped her tail out of Raife's grasp, running down the hill. As she ran, she skidded to a halt. The logs and trees that were her home were burnt. There wasn't anything left. Suddenly, she heard voices. She pressed herself to the ground, blending in with the burnt branches.

"Did you see them?" said a voice, which she recognized belonged to the mightyena that using flying type attacks.

"Nope." Said another voice. "We killed everyone, so if they were here they would have died."

"Good. Move out." Said the first mightyena. The mightyena grunted in reply, and Celeste watched them as they trotted out. Celeste readied herself to use Quick Attack when she felt a paw cover her mouth. She turned around to see Raife once again holding her back.

"Get away from me!" She pushed him away. He shook his head.

"You don't stand a chance against them, Celeste!" he said.

"Do you realize what happened? They were looking for us! If it weren't for our stupid walk, everyone would still be alive! EVERYONE!" She screamed. Raife flinched at the loud screaming, hoping she wouldn't be heard. "It's all your fault! I hate you!" She screamed, running away. She didn't know where she was going, but she was getting away from there. Away from _him._

_'It's all his fault.' _She thought. _'They would all be still alive… If only I… I…' _Celeste roared in anger as she head butted a tree. Tears ran down her fur, and she angrily brushed them away. Running farther and farther into the forest, she tripped over her paw and tumbled to the ground. She put her head into the ground and sobbed, thinking about her mother, her father, and her own baby brother. Her mother was a Flareon, her father an Umbreon. That's where she got her fur color. Her brother was a dark brown eevee with yellow fur around his neck and tail, and a small stripe on his side. He wasn't even a couple weeks old. Celeste dug her claws into the ground as she angrily ripped out dirt.

"Yes, that's right little one. Focus that anger… Focus it until it rips you apart." Said a voice, far, far away from where Celeste was standing.

**I know it's really short! Really, really short! But it's just the first chapter, and I want to get your OCs before I get really into the story. Yes, I am accepting OCs! All you have to do is review, and put information on your character here. :D Thank you! I promise, later chapters will be MUCH longer! ALSO! I'll make your character a more important person if you read and review my other story, 'Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Gem of Darkness! Just look on my page!! Here's the layout:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Please state whether or not you want this character to evolve:**

**Proffered or moves likely to be used more often:**

**Other: If you manage to think of anything else interesting!**

**Thank you! Remember, I usually post every day or every other day, but if I don't it could mean I'm busy. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! Three major tests this week... Ok, well... HERE WE GOOOO!**

Celeste trotted along the forest, looking around for something to tell her which way to go. She couldn't hear anything. Everything was silent. She looked around, and sped along, attempting to find her way out of the dense forest. It wasn't long before she came across a small wurmple. Normally she would have happily helped the pokemon, but instead she was angry. She felt her tail get heavy and glow brightly behind her. She recognized the attack, twirling around and hitting the pokemon violently. But since the attack was brand new, she missed. Even know she missed the pokemon by a landslide, she felt it collide with something. Utterly confused, she saw the wurmple scurry away. She murmured something. Suddenly, she felt herself get flipped over.

"Augh! What the?!" Celeste jumped up, her fur bristling. She expected another mightyena, only to find it was an extremely fluffy pachirisu. She huffed and turned around. The pachirisu then bounded over her head, landing on its tail in front of her.

"Hi!!" It exclaimed. Celeste sighed, walking around the pachirisu. The pachirisu turned around. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Celeste kept walking. The pokemon behind her bristled with anger, before letting off blue electricity everywhere. Celeste felt herself get shocked mildly, and dodged the other attacks.

"Don't make me hurt you." Growled Celeste. The pachirisu held out her paws in front of her.

"I accept your challenge." Said the pachirisu. Celeste gave her a confused look.

_'What challenge? This is one crazy squirrel.' _She thought.

"What's your name, eevee?" asked the pachirisu, who was also trying to hold down giggles.

"Celeste." Celeste stated simply.

"My name is Tupai." She said. Celeste chuckled. "Let the duel begin!"

_'Dang it! I don't know many moves… Except for Bite, Iron Tail, Quick Attack… But they're all weak!' _Celeste thought angrily. She glared at the pachirisu as it bounded around, randomly doing flips. Suddenly, it bounded towards her with Quick Attack. Celeste decided to counter with her own Quick Attack. The two slammed into each other, evenly matched. They skidded back. _'Wow. That pachirisu was jumping around to gain momentum for Quick Attack.' _Suddenly, Tupai used Spark while running. Celeste sighed and jumped in the air. She looked down to see Tupai still covered in the blue electricity of Spark and Tupai spun around with Iron Tail, slamming Celeste into the ground. Celeste struggled to get up but found she was paralyzed. _'Amazing! This pokemon used Spark and Iron Tail to make it so her tail had electricity coursing through it, which both damaged me and paralyzed me. She also used Quick Attack to make me jump in the air so I couldn't dodge.' _Thought Celeste with wonder. Tupai landed and giggled jumping up and down.

"This is fun!!" She exclaimed. Celeste shook her head as best she could.

"That is one hyper pachirisu." She said. Suddenly Celeste felt the paralysis wear off and she sped forward, slamming into the pachirisu with Quick Attack. Tupai attempted to recover in midair, but Celeste slammed her to the ground with Iron Tail, but landed on her back, as she still had not perfected the use of the move. As she flipped around, Tupai rushed at her and bit her head, throwing Celeste to the ground. Celeste groaned, and struggled to get up. Tupai rushed at her with Spark, Celeste jumped up again, but realized her mistake. Tupai grinned and jumped upward. As Tupai began to use Iron Tail, Celeste readied her own. Their attacks collided, but the electricity in Tupai's tail quickly rushed through Celeste's. Celeste then slammed Tupai with Iron Tail combined with her own Spark, and while Tupai fell, she rushed at her with Quick Attack, slamming into her. Tupai then used a quick Discharge, hitting them both. They slammed into the ground, kicking up immense amounts of dust. When the dust cleared, both were standing. Then they collapsed at the same time. Celeste got up first, smiling for once in a long time. She walked over to Tupai. She poked the fallen pokemon. When she didn't move, Celeste became desperate.

"Tupai? Tupai?! Oh no… What have I done?" Celeste asked while nudging the pokemon. Suddenly, the pokemon jumped upward. Celeste screamed. "What the?!"

"That was amazing!! The way you turned around my own electricity?? SO COOL! You need to teach me some strategies! I would be Super Tupai with you around!!" exclaimed Tupai. Celeste chuckled as she watched the pokemon bound around, happily chattering off. "Will you travel with me?" Celeste stopped after hearing this question. She growled.

"I don't have time for someone like you." She said. Tupai looked hurt. Celeste turned around to see the pachirisu staring at her the hugest and saddest eyes she's ever seen. Celeste suddenly felt responsible for the pachirisu close to tears behind her, even though it was mostly her fault. Celeste sighed, walking over to Tupai. "All right, you can travel with me…" Celeste said slowly, hoping she wouldn't regret the decision. The pokemon jumped way up into the air, twirling and spinning happily. Celeste sighed. For the first time in a long time, she wondered where Raife was. _'Not that I care about him. That jerk could die for all I care.' _Celeste thought angrily. Tupai noticed her anger. She jumped upward, doing a somersault, and landing next to Celeste.

"What the matter, Ms. Frownie Face??" she said, while puckering out her lips as if she were sad. Celeste chuckled and turned around.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Where are we goin' anyway?" asked Tupai. Celeste shrugged. She hadn't thought of where she was going, or how she was going to get anywhere. She just wanted to kill all the Mightyena who had killed her tribe, and then one day go back and kill Raife. If she had time left over. Celeste began walking again, eyeing the forest. She didn't want to get caught in an ambush.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Tupai shook her head.

"Sorry, I got in here by accident." She replied. Celeste sighed. Tupai giggled, and then tackled Celeste with a hug.

"AUGH!" Celeste cry of surprise was muffled by the Pachirisu's glomp.

"You were lookin' sad, Ms. Frownie Face. I just wanted to cheer ya up!!" She exclaimed. Celeste felt the breath getting knocked out of her as the tiny Pachirisu slowly crushed her. Tupai finally jumped off her and started jumping around. Celeste panted, before walking forward again. Celeste growled, annoyed. Tupai frowned. Suddenly, Celeste was slammed in the head as Tupai thrust Iron Tail onto it. Celeste rolled onto her back, twitching in pain. Tupai giggled excitedly, running ahead. Celeste groaned.

- - -

Celeste and Tupai finally had made their way out of the forest by following the river.

"What do we do now?" Celeste shrugged.

"Hide-and-Go-Seek!" exclaimed Tupai. "It's a reeeeeaaaaaaaaally fun human game!!" Celeste angrily spat at the ground when she heard the word, 'human'. She growled, muttering something. The confused Tupai's ears then suddenly twitched. She turned around, immediately in attack mode. "Who there!" She demanded. Suddenly, in a blue of gray, a mightyena jumped down. Celeste immediately rushed at it, teeth bared.

"How elementary." It said, before suddenly disappearing. Celeste skidded to a stop, frantically looking around. Suddenly the mightyena appeared over her head, slamming into her.

"That's Faint Attack!" squealed Tupai. She rushed at the pokemon with Spark and Iron Tail, but the mightyena disappeared and Tupai hit Celeste. "Sorry!" The mightyena suddenly appeared behind them and threw them up into the air with Strength. Then it spun around, lashing out with a combination of Slash and Bite, and then finally shook violently until a blast of lightning came shooting from its body and struck Tupai and Celeste- Thunder. The two crashed into the ground, causing an immense quake and a crater. The two, covered in slashes and bites, attempted to rise. Both fell. The mightyena landed swiftly, but Celeste saw nothing more before all went black.

Celeste's eyes slowly opened as she felt herself awaken. She saw a gray blob appear before her eyes. She immediately jumped up to face the mightyena. Finally, she took a good look at the adversary. It wasn't a mightyena, but a poochyena. Or was it an absol? The pokemon was a very large poochyena with a head claw, curved tail, and the mane of an Absol. It had very light gray fur and dark markings across the face. She also had one red, one yellow eye. The poochyena/absol didn't flinch when Celeste went into fighting stance. Celeste immediately relaxed when she noticed it wasn't a mightyena.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else. I am Celeste." Explained Celeste with a curt bow.

"I am called Storm." Said the pokemon, who Celeste finally identified as a girl.

"Why do you look like that?" asked Tupai, who stood up. Storm bristled with anger as her fur stood up on end and she crouched into fighting stance.

"Do not insult my appearance or my parents!" said Storm. She growled lowly. Celeste immediately followed suit, leaving Tupai behind the two. Tupai then used Spark on both. The blue bolt shocked Celeste, but when it hit Storm, it didn't affect her. She stood there, and then suddenly the electricity turned yellow as Thunder struck Tupai, causing her to fly back and hit a tree. "Charge and Thunder. You just added a little twist to the charge. Do not waste your time, you would lose in a fight against me." Said Storm as she turned away from Celeste. Celeste growled, running at Storm with Iron Tail. Storm readied her own Iron Tail, easily knocking away the eevee. Celeste panted as she struggled to get up. As Storm was about to leave, Celeste called out to her.

"W-wait! Don't go. Please, join me. Travel with me. I want to become stronger." Said Celeste. Storm didn't turn to face her.

"A waste of my time." She said simply. Suddenly, Celeste felt fire in her throat. It felt as if she was about to cough up a hairball. She choked and coughed, and a dark ball of fire blasted from her mouth, hitting Storm in the back. "Hm? Interesting… She knows Shadow Ball. Well, now she does…" Said Storm as she watched Celeste cough and choke while spazzing on the ground.

"Ooh, charades! Uh… Ponyta! No… A hippowdon without legs! Oh, no. I'm losing!" cried Tupai with tears in her eyes. Finally, Celeste stood, still coughing. Storm watched for a couple moments.

"Fine. I will join you." Said Storm. Celeste looked up at her.

"But why?" asked Celeste through coughs.

"Because you are interesting… You are different. You have hatred… Anger… I could teach you how to control it." Said Storm. Celeste felt like she was crossing over to the dark side, or something. Celeste nodded.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

The threesome walked along the forest edge, not knowing what to do anymore. Storm led the group, carefully watching before she jumped along the path again.

"Hey, will you tell me about your family?" asked Tupai. Celeste growled and walked ahead, not answering. Storm slowed down to Celeste's pace.

"I feel you're disturbed by the question of your family. Why is that?" she said, calm as usual.

"My parents and my tribe were killed by a bunch of mightyena." Spat Celeste. Storm nodded, but Tupai looked horrified.

"Everyone?? GONE?" asked Tupai, tearful as if it were her own family. Celeste nodded, and then huffed.

"It's all because of Raife! That stupid, stupid zigzagoon!" hissed Celeste. She coughed up another Shadow Ball. Storm only chuckled. Then suddenly, her ears twitched.

"I sense a storm. Let us seek shelter." Said Storm. Celeste nodded, grunting in reply. Storm closed her eyes as she slowly padded through the forest side. Then, suddenly she rushed forward into the forest. Turning right, she came face to face with the mouth of a cave. Celeste gaped in surprise at how the pokemon had located the cave. Tupai jumped with glee, and rushed inside. Celeste shook her head, following the pachirisu. Meanwhile, Storm watched the sky, watching the lightning as if bolted down, stronger than usual.

"Something different is in the air… This storm is not normal." Celeste walked out of the cave.

"What is it? What's going on?" she asked. Storm was silent.

"The storm's not right. The lighting isn't coming from the clouds." Said Storm finally. Celeste watched the sky. Indeed, the lighting was going all over the place, branching in every direction. The odd part was, though, that the lighting started in the middle of the sky, not from a cloud. Suddenly, Storm shot Thunder towards the cloud, and it tore through it like tissue. The clouds opened and cleared slightly, revealing a dark spot in the middle of the sky. Suddenly, Storm rushed forward. Celeste attempted to follow the pokemon, but was falling behind. The poochyena/absol was using Agility, leaving Celeste in the background attempting Quick Attack. Suddenly, Storm stopped in the middle of a large clearing. Lighting struck a nearby, sending a shiver down Celeste's back.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. Storm shushed her. Suddenly, a branches of lighting came from the dark spot in the sky. Celeste realized it wasn't a dark spot, but a flying bird. It was…

'_Metal armor? Flying metal armor? What am I thinking?' _thought Celeste. She then realized it was a skarmory. But it was carrying something small and yellow. Celeste squinted her eyes to see it. It was a pichu! Storm then suddenly released Thunder at the skarmory. It twisted around, changing its direction to face Celeste. Celeste then tried to help by shooting Shadow Ball. The ball hit the skarmory in the neck. It crashed into the ground harshly, leaving the pichu bouncing out. Celeste ran to the aid of the pichu.

"Augh… Where am I?" asked the pichu groggily. He rubbed his eyes before looking up at Celeste. He was a normal pichu, if not somewhat smaller. He had fluffy hair right above his face, which helped in indicating he was a boy. "Whoa!" He jumped up. Suddenly, he used Thunderbolt, but resulted in injuring himself. Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Good job. Now get over here, I'm saving your life." Said Celeste, grabbing the pichu by the scruff of his neck. The skarmory had finally gotten up and was now facing Storm and growling at her.

"Why did you attack me? This is none of your business." The skarmory growled. She was a normal skarmory, but had extremely long wings and dangerously sharp teeth. Her blaring red eyes bored into Celeste and Celeste shivered.

"You do not belong here." Said Storm. Celeste growled in return. The skarmory then flew up in the air, diving towards Celeste with Aerial Ace. Celeste went flying back, skidding against the ground. Celeste struggled to get up. The skarmory then flew towards the ground while turning red. Then, right before hitting the ground, she straightened out, turning blue. She crashed into both Storm and Celeste. Celeste stood paralyzed, but Storm stood. Storm rushed at her with Faint Attack, and came up behind the skarmory with Strength. She knocked it forward, and the pokemon tumbled onto Celeste. The skarmory then picked up Celeste, putting her wing to Celeste's neck using Steel Wing.

"Don't move!" yelled the skarmory. Storm was tense, gritting her teeth.

"Don't hurt her." Said Storm, stepping forward slowly. The skarmory pushed the wing harder against Celeste's throat. She could feel blood as it trickled down her neck. "You know you don't want to hurt her… Glade."

'_Glade? Okay, why is Storm making up random junk while I'm over here with my life threatened? It's like saying, 'Hey, how's the weather?' while your falling off a cliff!' _screamed Celeste in her head. Celeste then readied Iron Tail while the skarmory was frozen, and thrust it up behind her, knocking the wing away. She used Shadow Ball on the skarmory, Glade, but almost missed. Storm then slowly approached Glade.

"I remember you, Glade. You haven't changed one bit." Said Storm, smiling. Glade rushed forward to Storm.

"Storm! I'm sorry I attacked you! I didn't recognize you! How are you, honey?" said Glade. Celeste stood there, mouth agape, completely astonished as the two girls talked endlessly about who knows what.

Glade and the pichu had accompanied the group back to the cave, where they found a worried Tupai.

"Where have you all been!" scolded the pachirisu. Suddenly, the pichu rushed forward. He was turned around for a moment, and now he was faced forward, paw behind his back. "Who is he?" Suddenly, the pokemon brought out a yellow heart that burst on Tupai.

"Hi there." He said. Suddenly, Tupai rushed over to him, groveling at his feet.

"Oh my gosh! You are so hot! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I never knew! Would you bless me with your name?" exclaimed Tupai. Celeste was worried, but Storm sighed while Glade giggled.

"Attract." She finally said. "He knows attract." Celeste looked back at the pichu.

"My name's Ichigo. Yours?" said the pichu, Ichigo, calmly and softly.

"My name is of no importance when I'm, around you, Mr. Ichigo! But my name is Tupai, if you-" She suddenly stopped groveling. Glade giggled, saying something about Attract losing its effects. Suddenly, the pachirisu grew angered and hit the pichu in the head with Iron Tail. "What's the matter with you, you jerk?!" Glade giggled madly, and Storm walked away and sat in a corner, sighing. Celeste watched the scene with disgust, but slight amusement. She shrugged and walked to her corner and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Alright, not as long as I wanted it to be, maybe a little rushed, but hey! It works! Don't forget to post characters! I'm getting bored with all the ones I have! The next will come soon! Speed though is related to how many reviews and characters I get! SO REVIEW AND ADD OCS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Here we gooooooooo!!**

Celeste woke, staring at the cave wall. The dirt had been chipping off and was sending dust all over her head. Celeste stood and shook her pelt, sending dirt flying everywhere. Tupai coughed and rolled around, trying to get the dust out of her throat. Storm was already awake, and was watching the scene in silence. Glade suddenly flew down to the mouth of the cave, holding something in her mouth and other stuff in her claws. Celeste choked at the smell as she realized what the items were.

"Pokemon?! Raw meat? Gross!" exclaimed Tupai. Glade was already chewing madly on the pokemon she had. Tupai reluctantly took one to share with Ichigo. Storm walked over to the small pile, took a pokemon, and walked back, sitting down to eat her meal. Celeste approached the pile with caution, and saw what the only pokemon left was.

_'A zigzagoon! I just can't eat that… For one, it's huge. Two, I feel like a cannibal!' _she nearly vomited at the thought. Glade glared intensely at her.

"Eat or be eaten. The rules of life. If you're on your own, you've got to live like a cave pokemon." Said Glade. Celeste groaned ironically while looking around at the cave she was staying in. Celeste slapped her head, pulling the zigzagoon over. She spit out a piece after ripping it off. Slowly, she bit another piece off and swallowed it. She shuddered, but continued to eat another. "I can see this is going to be pretty hard for you."

--

"I don't get it. Why do we have to travel with you?" asked Ichigo. Celeste answered simply.

"Because I am creating an army. I will fight back against the mightyena who—Er, uh, yeah. I will fight back against the mightyena because they are dangerous." Celeste struggled to find a way out of answering the question. She stopped suddenly when she smelt the smell of food. All different kinds of food- not just raw zigzagoon. She followed her sense of smell away from the others.

"Celeste? Where are you going?" asked Tupai. Celeste sniffed and ran forward.

"Food." She shouted over her back, calmly yelling it. The rest followed her. She turned the corner and saw about 30 tents. They were not human tents, but smaller. Celeste slowly, turning towards a large tent. She stepped in and quickly tackled someone holding a tray. The pokemon turned around, glaring at Celeste. She froze. The pokemon was a black espeon with red eyes and a red gemstone. The espeon's eyes glowed blue and Celeste was sent flying across the room, skidding across a couple tables. The espeon turned around without saying a word.

"Hey, you! Are you okay?" asked a voice. Celeste opened her eyes to see a peach colored skitty and a flareon with a mechanical left paw. The machine strained as the flareon picked up his leg to approach Celeste.

"That was brave of you, taking on Ebony like that." Said the flareon. The flareon stopped and stared Celeste in the eye. "I am called- g- ah!" The flareon tripped over his mechanical foot and tumbled on his front snout. He moaned in pain. The skitty rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. That's Leon. He's a friend of mine, and he's quite clumsy, as you can see. I'm Momo." Said the skitty, whom Celeste realized was quite small. Really small. Celeste had to crane her neck to see the skitty. "That espeon over there was Ebony. He's kind of shady and quiet. He can be rough and uncaring, but his heart is right." Celeste looked back over at the espeon.

"Ebony. Interesting…" She said to herself. Finally, Tupai, Glade, Storm and Ichigo entered the tent. "Oh, hey guys. Momo, Leon, these are my friends, Storm, Glade, Tupai, and Ichi-" Celeste turned to see the pichu as he threw a yellow heart on the skitty.

"Hi there… I'm Ichigo." He said. Momo got on her chest and rolled on the ground.

"My heart- all of its wounds have been healed! My life as been completed! Oh, sweet sweet Ichigo… You have blessed me life with your presence!" said Momo. Tupai then suddenly hit Ichigo in the head with Iron Tail, and he fell to the ground.

"Ite…" He murmured, rubbing his head. (**A/N: I hate doing these... Ichigo is obviously a japanese name, so he speaks a little japanese. The translations will be near the words. Ite is an exclamation meaning 'ow'.)**

"Thanks for that! Hi, you're… Tupai, right?" asked Momo. Tupai nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" Tupai exclaimed. Suddenly Momo froze up and bowed. "What are you doing?" Celeste turned to and came face-to-face with a growlithe and a pikachu. They both had wiry muscles, and the growlithe had bright blue eyes and a piece of its left ear missing. The pikachu had dark gray eyes and a scar over his left one. They both had items around their necks; the growlithe had a white claw and the pikachu had a crown-shaped necklace.

"Mr. Talon and Ms. Sol." Said Leon, bowing as well. Celeste figured Talon was the pikachu and Sol was the growlithe, judging by the way Leon addressed them. They acknowledged him and walked past him. They stopped at Celeste.

"And who are you? A new soldier? Good, we are running low. Leon, Momo, get these new pokemon to their tents immediately, and see to it that they get some nourishment. That is all." Sol said. She turned around, and walked bac kout the tent. Talon stared at Celeste for a moment, and then followed Celeste back out. "Who were they?" asked Tupai after they were gone.

"Sol and Talon. They are two of the highest ranking pokemon here." Explained Momo.

"They can be kind of bossy and cold, but they are very strong. They act well around each other." Finished Leon. Celeste looked at Storm.

"What is this place, anyway?" asked Celeste.

"This is probably a Pokemon Army. There are many forming around this area, and other places across Sinnoh." Said Storm. Leon nodded. Celeste looked around the place. She had stumbled into what looked like a cafeteria- there were tables scattered around, and a large podium in front of the kitchen. Many pokemon stared at her as though she were an alien. She tired to ignore them, and her eyes came to rest on Ebony, still waiting in the lunch line. Everyone had turned to watch the show and see Sol and Talon except Ebony. Celeste stared at him, wondering what kind of pokemon he really was.

--

"And, here's your tent. I hope you like it." Said Leon, folding up the flap in front of the tent. Celeste walked through the opening. There were four bunk beds, all except one empty. Celeste turned and saw Momo and Tupai come in the tent after her.

"You are bunking here too! COOL! We can be Bunk Buddies!!" exclaimed Tupai. Momo giggled, jumping up and down with Tupai.

"Hey, guys. Are you my new roommates?" asked a voice. Celeste turned and saw a raichu sitting on the one occupied bed. She had a green bow the end of her tail. "I'm Hope. Nice to meet you."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately. It seems like whenever you go to a new place, a flood of people come to introduce themselves and then you aren't noticed anymore." Said Celeste to herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tupai, and this is Celeste!" said the pachirisu. Celeste threw herself onto the bunk above Hope, and Tupai took the bunk above where Momo was now laying. Celeste watched as Tupai hung her head over and Momo playfully swung at it.

"Quite energetic, aren't they?" asked a voice. Celeste jumped off the top bunk to see Hope with a brown think piece of paper attached to other pieces of paper. Hope was holding a black stick. Celeste looked at the items with wonder. "A sketch pad. This is a human item, used for drawing on. I found it in the forest, completely blank. This is a charcoal pencil. I use it for sketching." Celeste nodded. She stepped in behind Hope to look at the picture. It was Tupai swinging her tail while sitting on the top bunk, and Momo in the midst of grabbing the tail. Celeste giggled, seeing how accurate the picture was. Hope pulled out another stick, except it was a peach color. She began to fill in the picture of Momo with this color. She picked out several other colors, filling in the rest of the page. The picture was beautiful.

"Wow, that's amazing. Could you teach me how to draw?" asked Celeste. Hope nodded without saying anything.

"I could try." She pulled out the picture from the book, and pulled out a small clear piece of paper. Celeste felt that it was sticky on one side. "Tape. You don't get out much, do you?" Celeste shook her head. Hope 'taped' up the picture next to Momo's bed. Momo and Tupai took turns looking at the picture.

"It's so pretty! I love it!" Tupai was interrupted when a knock came from the front of the tent. Hope went to the front and gasped.

"Celeste, it's for you." Celeste stepped out of the tent to see Ebony.

"Eevee. I would like to challenge you to a battle." He said.

"Why me?" asked Celeste. Ebony stared right into her eyes.

"Back in the cafeteria… Your strength was enough to knock me over. You were reckless, but strong nonetheless. I would like to experiment with this power." Said Ebony. Hope suddenly jumped in the middle.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to have unnecessary battling here. I told you before Ebony, I don't like it when you randomly challenge people." She said. Momo and Tupai stepped out.

"What's going on?" asked Momo. Tupai shrugged.

"Ebony and Celeste are having a battle." Explained Leon as he came out from behind the tent.

"Were you spying on us?!" yelled Tupai.

"No, no no no no!" I wouldn't! Hehehe…" said Leon nervously.

"Did you find out anymore about them?" asked a voice, and Ichigo came around the tent. He froze when he saw everyone. "Oh, my…" Suddenly, Glade dropped down from the sky with a pidgey in her mouth.

"Ufh alf thuf huffbub?" she said through her full mouth. ('What's all the hubbub?')

"Glade, sometimes you embarrasses me…" said Storm, walking up.

"Does _everyone _have to come and watch?!" exclaimed Celeste.

"What is going on out here?" came a voice. Sol and Talon approached the group. "A battle? Then, I guess with all these people watching, I can't resist as well. Right, Talon?" said Sol calmly. Talon stared straight at Celeste.

"I'd be excited to see the show."

--

"This battle between Celeste and Ebony is about to begin! Ready, go!" yelled a loudred at the front of the arena. Celeste was at one end of the dirt rectangle, Ebony at the other.

"Here I go!" yelled Celeste. She began running forward with Quick Attack. Ebony used Psychic on her and threw her aside. Celeste rolled over and used Shadow Ball, coughing afterwards. Ebony didn't even have to dodge, as the ball went off course and hit the loudred. Ebony then used his own Shadow Ball. It was fast, but strong. Celeste tried to dodge it, but the ball turned blue and changed it's course, hitting Celeste in the back.f "Man, I wish he would quit using Psychic!" said Celeste. Ebony then moved for the first time, rushing forward. He disappeared, and Celeste frantically look around. He appeared over her head and slammed her with Iron Tail. Celeste then skidded across the ground, standing up and using her own Iron Tail. This caught Ebony off guard and sent him skidding across the ground on his feet. Celeste then began to emanate a red aura. It surrounded her, and she sped forward with amazing speed. Ebony froze and jumped out of the way, using Psychic on Celeste. She glowed blue for a minute, however the blue disappeared and she jumped upward, slamming into Ebony. He went flying into the air, and Celeste threw him down his Iron Tail.

"Wow! What's the matter with Celeste?" asked Tupai. No one answered- Sol and Talon kept their eyes on the match. Celeste was still glowing red, but it dissipated and she to the ground.

"I don't know who won that match, so I'll have to call it a tie!" yelled the loudred. Celeste stood up, swaying back and forth. A trickle of blood leaked down her forehead. Ebony had blood coming from his paw and his back. He was already standing, and was glowing green. Soon all of his injuries were gone.

"You fought well, eevee. I am eager to find out what lay's in store for you." Said Ebony before bowing his head and walking away. Sol and Talon followed suit. Tupai was staring at Celeste with wonder, and Glade was running towards her eagerly. Storm stayed behind, watching from afar. Leon and Ichigo had snuck away during the match.

"Look at you! You have blood on your forehead! Come with me, I'll help you there." Said Glade. Momo was frozen to the spot.

"Momo? Are you okay?" asked Tupai.

"Oh, she hates blood. She actually scared of it. I hate battles, so I look after her a lot. Her parents were killed in battle, and she had to watch." Explained Hope. "That was a great battle, by the way! I didn't know you knew Frustration."

"Frustration?" asked Celeste, while Glade patted a wet towel on her head.

"A move where you the more hatred you feel, the stronger it is." Said Storm, approaching Celeste.

"Hatred?" said Celeste. Celeste thought for a moment. "I feel… Hatred? It must be intense, judging by how much damage I gave Ebony." For a moment Celeste thought about Raife.

_'I wonder what Raife would think of me now.' _She thought to herself.

**I'm so sorry that took so long! I didn't mean it to… I had soooo many tests, I almost died! DX At least I got this finished. Thank goodness for a four-day weekend!! By the way, I still need characters and lot's of 'em!**


End file.
